Age of Dreams Religion
The religion of the Age of Dreams contained many gods and goddess that were worshipped through the whole of the Divine Empire. Their births all originated during this time and some divines are younger than the most ancient generals of the Empire. Gods of the Age of Dreams Gaspar, King of the Gods The greatest of all the gods. King, father, and master, Gaspar is the first god. He was the original to ascend and it was his power that granted the other gods theirs. He is worshiped as the chief of all deities. He is revered above all others, for without him, there would be none to revere. Albel, God of Truth Albel is the god of truth. He is one of the Seven and his Temple Planet exists within the Seven Dancers. His truth and honest is so complete that it lead him to believe the gods were falty and that he must do something about them. This betrayal of the gods ended in the death of Veshna and solidifying his place as the first evil divine, leading to the creation of all the other evil gods. Bahamut, God of Nobility and the Sky Heitho, God of Righteousness, Justice, and the Sun The Righteous Light. The Holy Avenger. The Bringer of Dawn and Light. Heitho is was one of the most popular Divines during the Age of Dreams. He was judge, jury, and executioner. He is responsible for the light and warmth of the sun and the defeat of evil. He lights the shadows so that those who would skulk can be found. It was a major blow to the Empire when he was slain by Garm. Gaia, Goddess of Nature Glorthal, God of Protection and Craft Logos, God of Time and Fate Maed, God of Magic and the Conduit Maed was the second Divine to ascend. He is responsible for gifting mortals magic as well as the creation of the Conduit which allowed travel to all reaches of the galaxy. During the Armageddon War, Maed is responsible for instituting Maed's Pact, which made outsiders unable to use the Conduit for anything. Aluka, Goddess of Wisdom and Mystery Taija, Goddess of Birth, Marriage, and Motherhood Ssister of Gaspar and wife of Heitho, she is the matron deity of the Divine Empire, having being the only goddess to give birth to a new divine. When Heitho died she took on part of his portfolio, specifically the destruction of evil as well as domain over the sun. Tiamat, Goddess of Prosperity and Rain Umbrak, God of Loyalty and Devotion Veshna, Goddess of Kindess and Humility From the moment she was raised into the heavens, all creatures loved Veshna. She was the embodiment of kindess and grace. There was no other Divine more loved by the masses that she. Both her and her followers were well known as givers and caretakers of all. Their generosity was legendary. This made it all the more painful to the galaxy when she was murdered in front of everyone by Lucifer. Gods of the Eldathi Kaeleth, Father of the Eldathi Born among the first gods, Kaeleth is a strong and powerful Divine. In fact, he is believed to be one of the strongest during the Age of Dreams. He was the first to do what no other Divine dared and birthed an entirely new race. All Eldathi revere and respect Kaeleth. Qerasht, Goddess of Mystery and Desception Her place was a strange on within the Eldathi pantheon. She was the sister-wife of Kaeleth, but they only ever birthed one child together. This was Zenfaria, which lead to the creation of the Zenfaran cult, a cult shadow stalkers who used subterfuge and deception as a weapon. Qerasht was always jealous of Pria, but during the Age of Dreams and Armageddon war, she never let it get to her bad enough to do anything about it. Pria, Mother of the Eldathi Pria was the true mother of the Eldathi and wife of Kaeleth. It was through her that seven of the eight saints were born, and with them, the entire Eldathi race. She is the mother of natural beauty and healing. Eramuuth, Goddess of Combat Readiness and Mischief Eliesrana, Goddess of Dreams, Visions, Mysteries and the Stars Ishana, Goddess of the Hunt Saianash, God of Writing Gods of the Armageddon War During the Armageddon War, there were some gods that came into being through multiple means. These gods were typically outcomes of events that ocurred during this time. Albel, God of Betrayal When he helped Lucifer gain access to Veshna's Temple Planet, Albel securred his place as the Great Betrayer. His portfolio was immediately changed, and while he still strived for truth, this truth became twisted and corrupt. Garm, God of Rage Garm was created when Veshna was slain. The entirety of the Divine Empire watched as Lucifer killed Veshna on Imperial Television. The collective rage of the entire galaxy was so strong that it birthed a new god. For the first time ever, a new god was born without intervention from another god. He was born of pure emotion and hate. This hate was for everything, Empire, devil, Omega, and Eldathi. Nothing was safe. Seemingly overnight, cults began to appear, dedicated to this new god of rage. They faught and destroyed any and all who got in their way. The only thing the knew was bloodshed. Snetchel, God of Mischief Umbrak, the Devourer When his wife was slain, Umbrak left Heaven in search of his wife's divine soul. This took him to the far reaches of the multiverse, where it is said that he saw into the nothingness between realities and it drove him mad. When he returned, he only hungered for divine energy. He began to consume all outsiders that came across him. He battled with the Divines and he began draining them, as well. While he never fully devoured a god, it was clear that he could. Because of this, the gods created a prison for him and entrusted the key to the newly formed Divine Judge, Joram. Veshna, Goddess of Waste The Fracturing of Heitho When Heitho was slain by Garm, the remnants of his mythic essence became three other gods. Gulbuz, God of Tyranny Gulbuz was born from the dead divine body of Heitho. With his heart ripped out, Gulbuz began corrupting his follwers, including his most powerful one, the man who eventually became known only as The Dark Emperor. Labott, God of Humanity When Heitho was slain, his heart was tossed aside by Garm, who had no interest in such things. This heart witnessed the death of his own body and it grew humbled by it. He knew that there was more to being good than just slaying the wicked, so it grew to understand how to be humane and not just destroy evil where it stood, but also to help those who could not be helped, and even help evil turn to good. Joram, God of the Underworld and the Cycle of Life and Death Unlike Veshna, Heitho's divine soul found the path to the outer realms and lit the way to guide lost souls from their mortal bodies to the afterlife, where he judged their souls and placed within the Tower them accordingly.